112:Lilo and Ralph breaks the internet
by mary.okeeffe.16
Summary: When the evil empress' "Azura"'s daughter, "Princess Lia" wanders off into the internet, it's up to The Celestian Alliance to find her before the arcade opens or if she dies and doesn't regenerate, ever.


The Celestian Alliance was at a familiar arcade. Mr. Litwak let them in before the customers do, so they can have a special preview of its new dazzles. "Thanks for inviting me to the Litwak arcade guys" Lilo smiled.

"No problem," Gary replied, "Mr. Litwak is installing Wi-Fi into the place."

Stitch, Angel, Sparkly, Sample, and Felix were all playing Dance Pants Revolution. "Sparky," Lilo said, "Could u take us into the Wreck it Ralph world?"

They were in Game Central Station. It was just like Lilo remembered it. Except for one thing, a new game was installed called, "The Crown and The Flame"

"Felix, Ralph, Vanellope," shouted Lilo.

Their video game friends were thrilled to see their real-world friends again. Sam and Tucker greeted themselves to the trio while a girl in a blue knight outfit and a boy with blonde hair and a scar on his chest came in, "I like you to meet Kenna Rys and Dominic Hunter" Vanellope greeted, "Their from, "The Crown and The Flame"."

"Nice to meet you." Stitch greeted.

Suddenly, a handsome man with a beard came in. He was Kenna's fiancé, "Raydan Lykel".

"Wait," Tucker said in confusion, "You and Dominic aren't boochiboos."

"Eww" Dominic disgustingly answered, "We're too much like siblings for it."

Raydan explained that the evil empress' daughter, "Princess Lia" has gone missing.

They went up to her castle in The Crown and The Flame for answers.

She explained that she's not allowed to leave the castle during arcade hours, but she didn't listen. Now she's heading off into the great unknown and if she dies outside her game, she doesn't regenerate. All the game characters and real people had to save her before the arcade opens at 10 am. In order to get it done, they needed help.

Kenna suggested that they should bring Raydan for safety, Dominic's girlfriend, "Sei Rhuka" for defense, and their mechanic Whitlock. Felix and Sgt. Calhoun decided to stay with Empress Azura so she wouldn't scare anybody.

They walked off to the security officer. He told them that Princess Lia wandered off into the new Wi-Fi unite. "That means we're going to the internet!"

After they entered the door, they rushed in and they saw numerous websites and such, "What is the internet?" Ralph asked.

"The internet is a big place where people gain information." Tucker explained, "There's Splashface, Viewtube, and Cooljob. Wand."

"Isn't that from the Fairly Odd Parents, "Odd Jobs" episode?" Betty Ann asked, "And not the one where Cosmo accidentally got Timmy and the internet's names mixed up."

"I mean come on, who names their kid "Internet" Rarity growled.

"Only Mr. Turner would." Pinkie recalled, "He's dumber than Cosmo."

"I heard that!" shouted a familiar voice.

"Is that Internet Cosmo or the real Cosmo?" Rainbow asked.

"Only one way to find out." Frank replied, "Hey Cosmo, Ralph's hair is made of bacon."

"What?" everyone else asked in horror.

"Bacon where?" Cosmo asked.

"It's him," Frank replied as the others calmed down.

"Cosmo!" Wanda shouted as she stopped him, "Don't scare away our friends like that. We got a job to do."

Wanda was happy to see Lilo and the gang again, she explained that she and Cosmo run Cooljob. wand.

"You don't do the creepy man voice do you when announcing the cool job?" Fluttershy asked.

"No," Wanda answered, "I don't wanna scare the kids."

"That's a relief" Twilight smiled, "You're not like "Gretchen" from Phineas and Ferb, she makes a convincing man voice.

Meanwhile, in a cute game, a small girl with long white hair wandered into it, she was Princess Lia from The Crown and The Flame. She saw a bunny eating pancakes while the kitty was drinking the milkshake. She decided to speed it up by feeding the bunny numerous pancakes, this caused the bunny to turn into a sumo wrestler. She decided to leave before she gets in trouble.

 **In memory of David Ogden Stiers a. k. a Jumba Jookiba.**


End file.
